Pez
Pez is a rather eccentric Irken who works at the Scarlet Sweets candy store. Known for incredibly upbeat and bubbly personality, Pez is incredibly kind and welcoming to any and all kinds of people she happens to come across. Despite being a young adult, Pez is known for having a rather childish personality, preffering to spend her days on a variety of simplistic activities and paying little mind to the militaritistic tendencies of the empire. Pez is fairly short and overweight, her bright pink eyes being her most noticeable facial feature. She loves to dress in the brightest, most upbeat outfits she can possibly muster, and wouldn't be caught dead in anything less. Biography Pez is generally quite absentminded and as such, has trouble doing her work or completing tasks in a timely manor; though, since her kindness more than makes up for her efficiency, her employers have come to be fairly tolerant of this behavior. Despite this, she can be incredibly thorough in whatever her mind happens to wander towards, ranging from collecting, cooking, writing, and whatever else her mind happens to lean towards. Pez's main passion, however, is food, as will quickly become apparent to whoever spends time with her. Mainly preferring sweets, but willing to eat pretty much anything, Pez has a seemingly endless appetite and will take any opportunity to gorge on junk food. Being born into Irken training grounds like most Irkens, Pez was quickly unsuited to what the training demanded, being naturally far too kind to hurt anything and being too unfocused to catch onto most of the skills required; consequently Pez was considered disposable by the military; however, her bubbly and childish personality made her appealing among rich servant owners, leading to her essentially treated as pet for much of her life growing up. After a rough few years of being treated as a servant, she and Kel were purchased by Zorin in an attempt to save them and she has lived happily working at Scarlet Sweets ever since. Her job consists primarily of fairly basic labor and assisting with tasks around the store, though she will rarely take up more important jobs like ringing up customers if absolutely required; though due to her parents' adoration her pay sum does not reflect her fairly menial role. In spite of her especially easy situation, Pez is very passionate about providing for those in need, and is very quick to take in others in need with little judgement. Role in ICR Upon meeting Jib and Zik for the first time in years, Pez incidentally provide Jib and Zik with information they need. Pez shows them both that they have been criminalized by the empire, and introduces Zee to them, the biggest lead they have. Pez's various hobbies often end up leading Jib, Zik and others into danger and misadventures, due to her tendency to accidentally acquire paranormal objects. Relationships Zee Ever since Zee moved into Scarlet Sweets, Pez almost came to be fascinated by Zee's ambitions and her daily life, looking up to her like something of an urban hero; as Zee found this dynamic both flattering and adorable, they became fast friends and soon developed into something of a surrogate sibling relationship. As much as Pez tends to romanticize Zee's exploits, the danger she puts herself in also occasionally tends to stress her out. Zik If Zee is a big sister to Pez, it would perhaps be accurate to call Zik more of a big brother to her--though she knows little if his backstory or his life, she adores him for his kind and supportive behavior towards her, and loves sharing her interests with him. Jib Though she feels similarly about Jib, his much more hardened personality tends to lead to her viewing im as more of an authoritative adult figure; though that rarely stops her from sharing her interests to him or dragging him into her misadventures. Kel To say Pez is coddled by Kel would be an understatement, and that of course naturally leads to her unsubtly becoming her favorite parent--ableit, in fairness, much of that attachment comes from Kel having raised her through a very difficult situation. Zorin Though Pez loves and adores Zorin as a father figure, her relationship with him is often strained due to Zorin's much more adverse feelings to her childish and compassionate personality; Zorin believes Pez is naive to the world around her, a sentiment that often makes her insecure. Roleplays Major Appearances *The Fusion Project *Virtual Mislabeling *Blunder Games Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Irkens Category:Taylor's Stuff Category:Females